A mild hybrid vehicle is one type of hybrid vehicle that includes an engine configured for propulsion and an electric motor configured to assist the engine. One type of mild hybrid vehicle includes a belt-driven starter generator (BSG) unit. The BSG unit utilizes the electric motor to selectively provide power to a crankshaft of the engine (e.g., via a belt). The BSG also replaces a conventional alternator and thus could be used for start-stop of the engine, power assist, and/or regenerative braking, as well as powering other vehicle components. The BSG unit is powered by a battery pack, such as a 48 volt battery pack.
Conventional battery packs have external or off-board controllers and/or direct current (DC) to DC converters. This increases packaging size and/or weight for the battery pack. Conventional cooling systems capable of handling cooling needs of the battery pack, such as a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) system or another refrigerant-based system could also increase packaging size and/or weight. Further, conventional packaging of all of these distinct components wastes additional vehicle space. Therefore, while such battery packs work for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.